Moment of Truth
by BrenRenQoI
Summary: Post Threads cabin fic. No plot, just Fluff. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Moment of Truth

By Bren Ren

* * *

"The truth is, I've been trying to work up the nerve for a lot longer than that." The words echoed in her head as she took each measured step towards Jack O'Neill's door. She should have called first, she berated herself. After all, look at what had happened the last time she showed up unannounced...

Sam reached his door and stood there for a moment, steeling the last of her reserves. She lifted a heavy hand and knocked three times against the solid wood. She waited on pins and needles as she heard his footfall approach her. After what felt like an eternity, Jack opened the door.

"Carter!" Jack exclaimed in surprise. He regarded her nervous form for a moment. "Thought you were going to call when you got back."

Sam crossed her arms in front of her, a posture of self-defense if there ever was one. "I was... but... I didn't know what to say, so I just drove... and found myself here." She let out a slight, nervous laugh. "I didn't even unpack."

Jack took a step back, motioning for her to enter. "Come on in," he said quietly. Sam followed him inside, and Jack closed the door behind her.

"So... How are... things?" Sam asked, nerves on end.

"Oh, you know... Goa'uld are beaten, Replicators're wiped out of the galaxy... Daniel's back from the dead, again... Oh, and Kerry dumped me."

The words surprised the nerves right out of Sam. "She... dumped you? But..."

Jack smiled, a smile self-deprecating grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Apparently my issues are too much for her to surmount. One in particular."

Sam stood there staring blankly at him for a long moment. "Okay," she said when it became obvious he wasn't going to elaborate unprompted, "I'll bite... what issue?"

"You."

It was the last thing she was expecting. Well, maybe not the last thing, but it certainly wasn't the first.

"Oh," she managed.

"Yeah." Jack walked into the living room, leaving Sam to follow mutely. "Can I get you something to drink?" he offered.

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"She had a suggestion for us."

"She did?" Sam asked, feeling dumb.

"Kerry said I should retire, run the SGC as a civilian. It's been done before, after all."

"She said that?" She was starting to feel like a parrot.

"That was assuming the regs were the only thing standing between us. But is that all there is?"

Sam was having a hard time keeping up--ironic considering the fact that she was one of the fastest minds on this planet. "Well, the truth is... I don't know anymore. At one time, yes... the regs were definitely on the forefront of things keeping us apart. But is that all there is standing between us now?"

"Well, let's see... You broke off your engagement... I got summarily dumped. The war is effectively over. As I mentioned earlier, the Goa'uld are gone, as are the Replicators. Now there is still a great big galaxy that's sure to be full of badguys we can piss off, but at the moment... Things are decidedly in our favor. For perhaps the first time since we started this program, I think we can say our primary mission objective has been met."

Sam smiled. It wasn't one of those million-megawatt beams she was famous for, but it was a start. "And now that the mission has been achieved, there can be time for other things."

"Other very important things," Jack added. He sat down on the couch and motioned for Sam to sit beside him, which she did.

Her nerves were fast becoming a thing of the past, and she had to marvel for a moment at how quickly he had put her at ease. He had a way about him that made her simply relax in his presence, and it was one of the many things about them that worked so well together in the past. It reassured her that in future they would function similarly. While many things would likely change in their ways of dealing with one another, she was sure that this affable meeting of the minds would hold fast. The question remained how their hearts would adapt.

"It's been a long time coming," Sam mused aloud. "I've been wanting to talk to you about..." she waved between them, "this... for a long time. Since I got stranded on the Prometheus, actually."

"But you started dating... instead." It wasn't an accusation, just a statement of fact.

"Because I couldn't seem to work up the nerve to actually talk to you about... us." Sam sighed. "And then Pete just happened to come along, and he filled the void." She ran a hand through her hair, mussing the strands. "I didn't mean for things to go as far as they did. He was just a pleasant... distraction. Then he got more involved, and I felt... I don't know, obligated, I guess, to take things through the natural progression... But it never felt right. That whole life... just never fit right. I finally got to the point where I had to bow out. I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt anyone, least of all you."

Jack regarded her for a long, wary moment. "It's okay, Sam. You're here now. That's what counts."

Sam folded her hands in her lap. "So... where do we go from here?"

"Wherever you want." Jack reached across and rested one warm hand on top of hers. "Although, I was thinking..."

Sam responded to the gleam in his eye as much as to his words. "You were thinking?"

"Yes," he replied, ever-so-slightly snide. "Well, I was thinking we're all due for a little downtime. Why don't you join me for a weekend out at the cabin?"

Just like that, the invitation was on the table. What struck Sam was that for the first time, she didn't feel inclined to reject it out of hand. "Time to go fishing?"

"Yeah. What do you say?" Jack offered her one of his rare, unreserved grins.

In return, Sam smiled, this one a smile so beautiful that it almost brought tears to Jack's eyes. "Sure. That sounds perfect."

Jack nearly did a double take, but just managed to reign in his soaring emotions. "I'm sure you've got a million things left to take care of for Dad," he said in gentle reminder.

"Yes... the services are tomorrow. He'll be buried next to mom, just like he wanted." Sam took a moment to collect her thoughts. She finally turned her hand under Jack's and wove her fingers through his. He squeezed her hand, and she returned the gesture.

"So, after the services are all wrapped up, we'll get packed and head out."

Sam nodded in agreement with the plan. The thought of saying a final farewell to her father was getting Sam a bit choked up, and she didn't want to speak for fear the flood of emotions roiling on the surface would come exploding out. She wasn't sure she was ready for it.

Jack, for his part, seemed to sense Sam's unease. He tugged her hand and pulled her into a warm hug. His arms came around her as she moved to settle into his embrace. He felt her shudder once, then twice, and finally, he heard a tell-tale sniff that clearly indicated she was crying. He began stroking her back, muttering nonsensical assurances as she sobbed her heart out on his shoulder.

After a while, the sobs subsided, and slowly, Sam's breathing returned to normal. Still, she didn't seek to extract herself from Jack's embrace; instead, she found herself savoring every moment of contact with his warm, firm body. He was solid and real and exactly what she needed to anchor herself in this maelstrom of emotions.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze with eyes that were puffy and still a tad too watery for her own liking. "I'm sorry… I don't usually break down like that."

"It's quite all right," Jack reassured her. You just lost your dad. A few tears are too be expected. Healthy, even."

"Still…" Sam trailed off as she regarded him for a moment, their faces close enough together that she could feel his warm breath wafting across her still-damp face. "Sir—"

"Ah, ah." Jack pulled a hand out to waggle his finger in front of her. "We're off duty. All things considered, you can and should call me Jack." At her frown, he added, "I'll make it an order if that'll make you feel better."

"No, sir—Jack. Sorry, habit." She smiled, somewhat embarrassed.

"I think it's time to form some new habits." His hand found its way to caress her cheek. "It's time for some serious changes between us."

Sam nodded, again not trusting her voice. She was sure it would crack and reveal to the world how frightened and insecure she suddenly felt. Then she saw something shift in Jack's gaze, felt that shift mirror in her own eyes.

She wanted him to kiss her, she realized. No sooner did the thought cross her mind, though, than she found herself rejecting it. Not now, when she was raw with grief. When he kissed her, it should be about them, the connection and feelings between them, not about comfort or loss or grief.

When he kissed her, she thought again. Not if, but when.

She brought her gaze back to his, tilting her head slightly to rest in his hand, which was still lingering on her cheek. "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

Sam sniffed, and then smiled. He truly didn't realize just how much of a difference he made to her, how much his simple presence could calm and assure her. She shook her head, and as she moved, she felt his hand move up into her hair, his long fingers tangling in her short tresses. "For being here for me. For being you. For… everything."

Jack looked at her with a soft and gentle smile. "Always," he promised once again, and Sam finally felt certain that things were going to work out right. As long as he was by her side, she could survive anything.


	2. Chapter 2

It was evening by the time Sam and Jack left the graveside service for General Jacob Carter together. No one seemed to question Jack's unwavering presence by her side; in point of fact, it seemed to be rather expected, as expected as her constantly being flanked by Teal'c and Daniel. They were a team, a family, and that's just the way things were with SGC personnel.

Clad in their dress blues, they made quite the picture of military perfection. Not once during any of the services did Sam shed any further tears. Her grieving was something private, not to be put on display for the world. This had, at turns, both perplexed and frustrated Sam's brother Mark, who wore his grief on his sleeve for the world to see.

As they drove out of the cemetery, Jack kept a watchful eye on Sam. He was duly impressed by her stoic calm. A faint sigh escaped her lips as they crossed out of the cemetery.

"Penny for your thoughts," Jack said softly.

Sam smiled, a gentle and somehow melancholy expression filling her features. "It's just… hard to say goodbye. I'm going to miss him so much. It's funny, you know… He was gone so much during his last years, but I never missed him. It was a comfort knowing he was out there, working to make the world, hell the galaxy a safe place to live. But now that I know he's never going to come back…" Sam trailed off as her voice cracked ever so slightly.

Jack reached across the cab of his truck and clasped her hand in his. She began absently stroking the back of his hand with her thumb, and it was such a sensual thing, such an overwhelmingly personal gesture, that Jack suddenly and desperately wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. He gripped the steering wheel hard, his knuckles turning white as he fought to control his wayward thoughts.

"It's different," Jack finished for her. "I know." He gave her hand a firm squeeze, and as she had been wont to do the past couple of days, she returned the gesture in kind.

They sat in amiable silence for the rest of the drive back to Jack's house. By prior arrangement, they were going there first to get packed. They had an early briefing the next day to look forward to before they would be able to leave for Jack's cabin, and since they wanted to be able to leave right after the briefing, they decided to get everything ready to go the evening before.

As they pulled into Jack's driveway, Sam released Jack's hand. She reached behind her to extract a small duffle bag which contained a change of clothing. Both were eager to get out of the dress uniform and into some comfortable civilian clothes.

They didn't say a word until they were inside. As Jack closed the door, he heard Sam whimper very softly.

"Hey, you okay?"

Sam sucked in a gulp of air and released it slowly before answering Jack. "I will be. I just need a moment to…"

Jack regarded her for a second, then opened his arms. "C'mere," he said quietly, and Sam moved into his arms. He held her for a long time, his head dropping down to the crook of her neck. After a while, Sam pulled back, and Jack was again impressed and concerned all at once: there was no sign of tears.

"It's okay to let it all out, you know," Jack told her. You don't always have to be the brave soldier. You've got nothin' to prove to me."

"I know." Standing there in his entry way, wrapped in his arms, Sam wanted to stay there forever. She knew, though, that even the best moments wouldn't last, and she slowly stepped back. Jack's arms dropped down to his side.

"Why don't you go get changed?" Jack suggested.

Sam nodded. "Do you mind if I borrow your shower?"

"Go for it. Towels are in the closet next to the bathroom."

"Thank you." Sam hefted up her duffle bag and walked down the hallway to Jack's bathroom.

Jack, meanwhile, decided he'd better have something to distract him from the fact that Sam Carter was about to get naked in his house, so he started fixing a pot of coffee. As that was brewing, he busied himself with some light cleaning and getting the dishwasher filled and running. Once that was all done, Jack walked down the hallway to his bedroom and changed out of his uniform into a comfortable pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He then moved into the living room and stared blankly out his large picture-window.

The moment of truth was well on its way. It hadn't quite arrived yet, but Jack could feel it coming. He knew that after yesterday, things between him and Sam would never be the same as they had been the past several years. The status quo was no longer sufficient, the regulations were a weak barrier at best, and Jack was ready to spring into action at the slightest provocation.

He wanted her. Needed her. Loved her. Jack struggled for a moment trying to recall a time when he didn't feel all those things for her that he wasn't supposed to, then gave up, realizing that he had from the moment they met. When he told her all those years ago that he adored her already, he had meant it with a sincerity he only just now fully comprehended.

Deciding that there was a definite chill in the early spring air, Jack moved to the fireplace and settled into the busywork of creating a roaring fire. As he did so, his thoughts continued to stray down the hall to the woman who was slowly driving him mad with longing and pent up frustration. Eight years of unresolved sexual tension could do terrible things to a person. He wanted to march down the hall and join her in the shower, just to see her dripping wet from head to toe. Heaving a sigh as he lit the kindling, Jack stood. He watched as the flames slowly spread.

He heard the shower shut off and decided to check on the coffee. By the time Sam strolled into the kitchen, he had two mugs of the dark brew ready and waiting.

She was dressed quite casually, in jeans and a pale blue sweater that made her eyes appear crystalline blue. Her short hair was still damp, but Jack really wanted to run his fingers through it. He shoved his hands in his pockets, deciding to let her take the lead for a change. He offered her the cup of coffee, and she accepted it with a smile of gratitude.

"There's a fire going in the living room, if you want to warm up some more," Jack offered.

Sam nodded and they both turned and went back to the living room. Sam went straight to the fireplace, the flames instantly mesmerizing her as she set herself down a few feet away. It was then that Jack noticed she was barefoot and her toenails were painted a delicate shade of pink. Jack swallowed hard as he was reminded again just what an attractive woman Samantha Carter was.

They sat in silence again, both staring into the flames and letting their thoughts wander freely. After a while, Sam turned her head and looked at Jack. She licked her lips, an action Jack just caught out of the corner of his eye, and he felt a surge of desire flood his body. He turned his gaze to her, offering her what he hoped appeared as a friendly smile.

"This is nice," Sam said quietly. She took a sip of her coffee as she watched Jack.

"Yes, it is," Jack said with a grin.

"I want to thank you again for all your support today." Sam reached out one hand, and Jack met her half way, their fingers entwining. "I don't know how I'd have made it through without you."

"Oh, you'd have been fine. But I'm glad I could be there for you." Jack tugged gently on her arm and Sam scooted a bit closer to him. He draped his free arm over her shoulders and pulled her in close to him. Jack pulled his hand away from hers and reached up to touch her face. "We've waited a long time for this, haven't we?"

Sam nodded, her eyes brightly sparkling in the firelight. "Eight years," she answered. She lifted her hand and placed it on top of his as he continued to caress her cheek. Then she lifted it again and brought it over to caress his face. Her touch was feather-soft, and almost enough to send Jack over the edge. Then he felt her pulling his head towards her; he watched as her gaze shifted from his eyes down to his mouth. A smile began to fill his features, and then it vanished beneath the touch of her lips.

She sighed into his mouth as their lips connected. Slowly, leisurely, even, Sam explored his mouth. Her lips pressed into his, and her tongue darted out to capture a taste of him. Jack tilted his head, moving his lips across hers and gently coaxing her to open up beneath him. When her tongue darted out a second time, he was ready, and he met her with his own tongue, tasting, stroking, gently at first, but with growing exigency.

For a long while, they simply explored. Sam brought her hands up to Jack's hair, her fingers ruffling his soft locks. Jack brought one hand up to do the same to her, as his other hand wrapped around her, pulling her into him even closer than before. Passion and desire were building up, demanding release, and Jack fought hard to keep them in check. It wasn't time to let go yet.

Sam was the one to finally pull away and break off the kiss. She stared at him, her eyes glossy and her cheeks flushed.

"Wow." The single word seemed to echo between them for a second. "We should have done that years ago," Sam mused.

"Yes, well… let's not dwell." Jack let her pull back a bit, but kept one arm firmly wrapped around her.

"Jack," Sam began. "I need you to know… I never stopped loving you. I tried to ignore those feelings, even to change them, or make them go away, but it never worked… I just… wanted you to know that."

Jack reached up and touched her cheek, his long fingers trailing down the line of her jawbone. "I've always loved you," Jack confessed quietly. "From the moment we met… I knew that you were someone very special, and that I was lucky to have you come into my life."

Sam smiled, and for the first time since her father passed, it was one of those brilliant beams that seemed to light up even the darkest of rooms and hearts. Jack could feel his heart melting in response. He pulled her head close to his and kissed her once more. As his lips connected with hers, he felt her smile melt into something different, something passionate and desirous. He sighed into her mouth, his tongue flicking out to taste her lips once more.

Sam moaned in response as she met him thrust for thrust. She sucked on his lower lip, and then she teased him with her tongue. A low rumbling growl emanating from Jack's chest could just be heard over the roar of the fire and the rushing sound of blood flowing through her veins. It brought a smile to her face even as she continued kissing him.

Jack was the one to break it off this time. He pulled back just enough to focus on her eyes.

"Stay with me tonight, Sam." It was a simple request, a plea even, and Jack felt like his life was hanging in the balance as he waited for her answer.

Sam slowly nodded her head. When she spoke her voice was low and husky, and quite probably the sexiest sound Jack had ever heard. "I'd love to."

Jack stood up slowly, pulling Sam up along with him. He pressed his lips to hers one more time before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. When they reached the doorway, Jack stopped.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Jack's concern for her was written not just on his face, but across his entire body.

Sam simply smiled and pulled their joined hands up to her face. She placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand. Then she turned his hand over and placed another kiss on the palm of his hand. Jack thought it might be one of the most erotic gestures he'd experienced. He pulled her face back to his for another hot, searing kiss. As their mouths merged and blended, Jack knew without a doubt that the moment of truth had arrived, and the truth set them both free—free to live and love together for as long as humanly possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Without breaking the kiss, they entered the bedroom. Jack took the lead, pushing Sam back until she bumped into the bed. She let herself fall, all the while holding onto Jack for dear life. For his part, Jack kept a steady hand supporting her as he laid her down on the bed beneath him.

Suddenly, hands and mouths seemed to be everywhere at once. They couldn't shed their clothing fast enough. In no time at all, they were both stark naked. Jack once again lowered himself to her, his mouth finding hers, making sweet love to her with every part of his body.

For all that she was his subordinate on duty, Sam was every bit his equal in bed. She matched him stroke for stroke, touch for touch, and kiss for kiss. As he released her mouth to trail hot kisses down her torso, she used her hands to explore every inch of his exposed skin. She thought she was going to go mad with desire as his mouth fastened onto one of her breasts. She ran her hands through his short hair, urging him on with her whimpers and moans of delight.

Jack was every bit as thorough as he was patient—although his patience was reaching it's end fast as she continued to work magic on him with her hands. After he explored every inch of one breast, he turned to the other and lathed on as much attention to that one as he had the first. As always, his hands were anything but idle, stroking her and caressing her as he went.

Just when she thought she could bear no more, Jack began trailing kisses lower still. He stopped at her bellybutton, his tongue swirling around the small circle eliciting yet another excited moan from his loving partner. He moved lower again, and when his mouth found the core of her, Sam came right off the bed, shivering and whimpering in ecstasy. Jack eased her down with one hand, his other hand joining his mouth in its adoring labors.

Sam cried out his name as she felt the tension within her building to a high crescendo. Then suddenly, the world exploded, and Sam began convulsing in uncontrolled rapture. Wave after delicious wave ripped through her, and when they finally subsided, Sam realized there were tears flowing down her cheeks.

Jack moved up alongside her and saw the moisture on her face. He cupped her face in both hands, wiping the tears away.

"Shhh… it's okay, Sam," Jack whispered.

"Okay? That was amazing. Incredible. I've honestly never experienced anything like that before in my life." Sam sniffed and swallowed back the remaining tears threatening to deluge her.

Jack just smiled that smug little grin of his. "It only gets better from here on out, I promise." He then rolled over and opened a drawer in his nightstand, withdrawing a small packet. He opened it up on rolled the prophylactic on, then rolled back over to Sam, who was waiting patiently, if breathlessly, for his return. He started to move over her, but she stopped him with one hand. She then rolled over onto him, sitting up astride his torso.

"My turn to share some of that pleasure with you," Sam informed him. With that, she slid down his body, gently raking her fingernails along his chest as she positioned herself over him. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, she lowered herself onto Jack, sighing with joy as the two finally merged into one.

Jack let Sam set the rhythm, and soon she was riding him hard and fast. She bent down to kiss him; their lips fused together. Jack delighted in the feel of her breasts pressing into him as they moved in perfect synchronization. Sam sat back up then, and Jack moved to sit up with her. She wrapped her legs around him as she continued to slide along the length of him over and over again.

Suddenly, she found the world flipping around as Jack pulled her around and underneath him. Her legs were still wrapped high around his waist, and she utilized the opportunity to caress him with her entire body. Every muscle within her began to contract and relax in harmony with their thrusts. Once again, she felt the tension coiling low in her belly. She moaned out loud, urging Jack on.

Jack was rapidly losing control, and he found himself pounding into her with reckless abandon. She felt so good, so hot and tight around him, and he thought he very well might lose himself in her.

"Open your eyes, Sam. I want to see your eyes," Jack pleaded roughly, his voice nearly growling. Sam complied, her crystal blue eyes slowly focusing on him.

It was then that Jack reached between them, and with his deft fingers, he found that sensitive bud. Sam whimpered and moaned as he continued to thrust into her faster and harder with every stroke.

Now Jack, too felt the tension welling up deep in his belly, and it spurred him onto deeper, harder thrusts. Sam kept up with him, her hand snaking around to clasp him as he sunk into her body. Jack did growl, then, a low deep sound of approval. Then he suddenly tensed, his thrusts becoming jerky spasms as he exploded deep inside of her. He cried out her name as he felt her begin contracting around him.

Slowly, they fell down into the bed, both of them feeling nearly numb from the overwhelming sensations that were still coursing through their bodies. Their breathing returned to normal gradually, as well as their heartbeats, which were pounding in perfect unison.

Jack was the first to find words. Or at least one, at any rate.

"Damn."

Sam chuckled. "Wow," she finally managed.

Jack propped himself up on one elbow, not wanting to leave her warmth just yet. He lowered his face down to capture her in a sweet and tender kiss.

"Definitely worth the wait," Jack mused.

"Ya think?" Sam answered with a cheeky smile.

"Oh yeah." Jack's hands just couldn't stay still for long, and soon they found their way to her body once more, but this time the touches were quite gentle and loving; they weren't meant to seduce, simply to explore.

Jack finally rolled off of her, quickly dispensing with the used prophylactic before returning to Sam's side. He lay down on his back, lifting an arm for Sam to wiggle under. She moved alongside him and rested her head on his chest. The steady sound of his heartbeat was quite soothing.

"Jack…when did you first know?" Sam asked quietly.

"Know what?"

"That you had…" Sam paused, unsure how to phrase the delicate question that had been burning her mind for ages. "…feelings for me."

"I think it first hit me when you went through that whole Jolinar thing." Jack's arm around her contracted, squeezing her impossibly close to him.

"Wow. That was… a while ago." Sam's fingers began tracing random shapes across Jack's chest. "It didn't really hit me until you got stuck on Edora." Jack winced, recalling his horrible treatment of her upon his rescue. "You were gone for three months, and God, did I miss you."

Jack dipped his head down and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead. "Really? Not till Edora?"

"Oh, I had some suspicions before that, but I didn't really know until then." Sam sighed then dropped soft kiss on Jack's chest. "I definitely had a clue when I met that alternate universe version of me—the one who was married to the alternate you. But I was able to remain in denial for a while after that."

"Until Edora." Sam nodded. Jack sighed. "I was such a jerk."

Sam giggled softly. "Yeah. I worked my tail off night and day for three months to rescue your sorry six, and I didn't even get so much as a 'thanks' for the effort."

Again, Jack winced. "I'm sorry… And for what it's worth, you have my deepest gratitude for bringing me home."

Sam smiled, and then she stretched up to kiss him properly. "Better late than never, I guess," she said after the kiss ended. "We should probably get some shut-eye. That briefing is awfully early in the morning."

"Yeah, I ought to shoot the person whose bright idea it was to schedule a briefing at 06:00. "

"It was your idea," Sam answered with a wry smile.

"Oh." Jack looked genuinely put out. "Well, I'll shoot myself in the foot then. At least I'd still be able to fish."

"You and fishing…" Sam shook her head.

"You just wait and see. You'll love it, I'm positive."

"I don't know about loving it… but I do love you, and I'll take any excuse we can come up with to spend more time together."

"Any excuse?" Jack asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Within reason, of course," Sam qualified.

"Ah, but reason is such a subjective thing."

"Yes, it is. So I'll be sure to let you know what is within reason." Sam kissed him again, simply reveling in her newfound freedom to express her love for this man. It had been too long cooped up in a dark room, and now it was finally able to roam the world freely. It was a delightful feeling, one Sam knew she'd cherish for the rest of her life—and Jack felt the same way too.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Sam awoke to the delightful feeling of not being alone. She moaned softly as she stretched out her limbs, bumping into the sleeping figure beside her. She propped herself up on an elbow and laid there staring at Jack for a long time.

Their night together had been everything she had imagined and more, as sappy as that sounded to her own internal ear. Sam was as satisfied and well-loved as she had ever been, more so even than she had imagined was possible. She reached out to gently stroke his cheek with her free hand.

The action was enough to stir Jack from his slumber, and he managed to peek at her through one heavy-lidded eye. "Sleep well?" he asked, his voice thick and husky in the early morning hour.

Sam smiled in response, nodding her head. She leaned over to drop a soft kiss onto his lips, the action prompting a groan from her partner.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and explore that thought further, I'm afraid we've got that briefing to attend in…" Jack paused and turned his head to glance at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed. "… an hour. Gives us just enough time to shower, get dressed, and get to the base."

Sam grinned now. "You know, we could save time by showering together."

"Somehow, I don't think that would save time," Jack replied. He pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly. "Still… it's not a bad idea…"

Sam threw the covers back and got out of Jack's bed, padding naked through the room to his adjoining bathroom. "I'm hitting the shower now, either way. Join me or don't, it's up to you," she called over her shoulder.

Jack continued to lie in bed for a moment longer, savoring the image of Sam walking nude through his bedroom. If someone had told him a week ago that he'd be here doing this, he'd have told them to plant themselves in the nearest loony bin, and yet… here he was. Making love to the woman of his dreams, waking up beside her, being teased by her. It was too good to be true, and Jack had to wonder what the consequences would be down the road. After all, nothing good comes free and easy.

As he got out of bed, it slowly occurred to him that perhaps they had paid the price already, with the eight years of forgoing this very relationship for the sake of duty. It certainly hadn't been an easy task, to put it mildly. Eight years was a long time to wait, with little more than a faint hope of something more on a distant someday. Maybe someday had finally arrived, and they were simply getting what was due to them after all this time.

Jack grabbed a couple of towels as he heard the water turn on. By the time he entered the bathroom, hot steam was pouring out from behind the shower curtain, and Sam was inside. He set the towels down and pulled the curtain back; steam filled his vision for a moment, then the form of Sam began to materialize before him. She was standing beneath the downpour of hot water, and he was pretty certain he'd never seen such an incredibly sexy sight. He stepped inside to join her, closing the curtain behind him.

Sam turned around, presenting her lovely backside to him, and Jack grabbed a sponge, lathering it up. He moved in close to Sam and began gently scrubbing her back. She moaned in appreciation, causing Jack to groan in response.

"If you don't stop being so damn sexy about this, we're gonna be late to that briefing," Jack told her fiercely. His tone, though, was belied by his gentle actions as he continued scrubbing her down. Sam turned around then, wrapping her arms about Jack's neck and pulling him impossibly closer.

Jack almost dropped the sponge as his body immediately responded to her nearness. The heat, the water, and her very presence were almost enough to have him climbing the walls. It was amazing, he thought, how desperately he wanted the release to come so soon after finding it last night.

Sam pressed her mouth into his as Jack worked the sponge between them, somehow finding the presence of mind to continue his task of scrubbing every inch of her clean. As her slick body slid against his, Jack groaned again, nearly dropping the sponge once more.

Sam lowered her arm and snaked a hand between them, relieving Jack of the sponge. She lathered it back up with the soap and began administering to his needs, starting with his back and working her way slowly around to his front. When she reached his most sensitive places, he had all he could stand. He grabbed her hands, lifting them high above her head as he pushed her back, under and through the water, until she hit the back wall of the shower stall.

Jack reached down and pulled one of her legs high, up to his hip. He then slowly guided himself into her as his mouth found hers through the pelting hot water. A small sound of approval rumbled from deep within his chest as she brought her other leg up so that he was entirely responsible for supporting her weight.

They quickly established a strong rhythm, bumping and grinding together in that dance as old as time. Lips and tongues and teeth clashed as they moved together beneath the downpour of water, the heat and friction driving them both mad with desire. Their tempo built up quickly, and before long, Jack was pounding into her with jerky spasms as his release overcame him.

Sam let her legs drop down slowly, finding them a bit rubbery after that particular activity. She looked at Jack with a sultry smile, and Jack brought his mouth back to hers for another deep and passionate kiss. As he pulled away, though, something akin to worry seemed to fill his eyes.

"That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, Sam. We didn't exactly think about… protection." Jack looked quite apologetic and contrite.

Sam offered him a small but reassuring smile. "Well… I am protected against pregnancy… I get that shot every few months, and I'm not due for a while. As for diseases… well, we get tested pretty frequently for everything under the sun and then some, and I came up clean last time I was checked."

Jack let a sigh of relief escape. "Me too. And for the record, the last check happened to be after Kerry left the picture."

"So we should be fine." Sam pulled him back to her for another kiss, then she shivered as she realized the hot water had run out. "We'll be late if we don't get a move on, though." They got out of the shower and dressed in relative silence.

They got into Jack's newer SUV and headed for the base with hardly a word exchanged. It wasn't till they reached the parking garage that Sam finally spoke. "We should tell Daniel and Teal'c…about us."

Jack turned his gaze to her, an unreadable expression on his features. "Are you sure?" he asked gently.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out pretty quickly, especially if you decide to go through with your resignation."

"I've been thinking about that, and… I think I'll be making a call to the President about it before we head out to the cabin. I'll be resigning my commission effective immediately today."

Sam blinked a couple of times before she could think of a response. By that time, Jack had climbed out of his truck. She quickly followed him, holding her tongue as they passed through several security checkpoints. The next time she spoke, they were alone in an elevator heading deep inside the mountain.

"Are you sure you're not going to regret—"

"The only thing I regret is the fact that it took us eight years to reach this point."

"Well, all things considered… I don't know how we could have made it work any sooner."

"Maybe not sooner… but maybe without those other complications." It was as close as Jack would get to admitting how deeply her relationship with that other man had hurt him; somehow, though, Sam knew instinctively what was going on in Jack's mind and heart. She reached out and laid a hand on his arm.

"Well, as you said… Let's not dwell. We're here now, and that's what really matters." Just then, the elevator's bell chimed, signaling their arrival at their destination. Sam removed her hand and followed Jack out of the small compartment.

Jack stopped off at his office, leaving Sam to go into the briefing room ahead of him. They weren't late, quite, but Daniel and Teal'c were already in the room waiting for them.

"Hey, Daniel, Teal'c," Sam said in greeting.

"Hey, Sam…" Daniel was reading some papers and only barely looked up to acknowledge her before he returned his attention back to his papers. That lasted for only a moment, though, before he was looking back at Sam. "You certainly look happy today."

Sam blushed, looking away for a moment before answering him. "Yeah… it's amazing what a good night's sleep will do for you."

Teal'c tipped his head to one side, as if in minor disbelief, but said nothing.

"So… what're you reading?" Sam asked him.

"Uh, it's some stuff on a dig in Giza that just uncovered some very interesting artifacts…" Before he could continue, Jack walked into the room, commanding everyone's attention.

"So, Daniel, I understand we have some interesting developments on the Giza front?"

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. "I think you'll have to see it to believe it yourself."

"Just what are we talking about here, Daniel?" As usual, Jack's patience with the man was limited.

"Well… I think we have a ZPM. But that's not the most interesting part." Daniel passed a sheet of paper to Sam, which she glanced at before she slid it along to Jack. As he took it, their fingers grazed, sending a tiny frisson of electricity shooting through to the very core of her. She just managed to keep the blush from forming on her cheeks.

Jack looked at the paper blankly, not really reading it. "Just come out with it, Daniel."

"There was a video recorder buried with the ZPM—buried for the last five thousand years, Jack. A modern video camera, complete with a video… and that's all I can say. You'll have to see it to believe it."

A short while later, the team was gathered in Sam's lab watching the video. Sure enough, there was a recording, one made by the four people in the room, apparently. Sam was enthralled, Daniel was delighted, Teal'c was captivated, and Jack… well, Jack was confused.

"Is that correct?" Sam asked after the video finished playing.

"If it is, we don't do anything?" Jack asked.

"Apparently, nothing we did affected the timeline." Sam's mind was whirling a million miles a minute as she digested the information presented in that video.

"But we didn't do anything!" Poor Jack was still confused.

"Not yet. Apparently, we were going to. Two weeks from now. But now we don't have to."

"Excellent! That's it. I like it!" Jack exclaimed.

Daniel and Teal'c nodded and turned to leave the room.

Sam started to pick up the box containing the ZPM. "Ok, I'm going to get this up to the lab for analysis."

Jack stopped her and picked up the box. "No! I'll take it. There's a whole room full of geeks up there just dying to get their hands on this." He paused and offered her a wry grin. "You've got packin' to do."

Sam smiled after him as he walked away.

"Packing? You going somewhere, Sam?" Daniel asked the question from just outside Sam's lab. At her nod, he came back in. "Where you headed?"

Sam shifted, slightly uncomfortable. Then Teal'c walked back in the room, and she figured she may as well tell them now. "Um… I'm going with the General… up to his cabin in Minnesota."

Daniel blinked twice, his eyes widening with each movement. Teal'c simply allowed a small smile to play at the corner of his lips.

"Really? Umm… what about… your wedding? Isn't that coming up in a few days?"

Sam took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly before answering. "No. I called off the wedding, Daniel. I couldn't marry Pete, not when I still have such strong feelings for…someone else."

"Jack." It wasn't a question, but Sam nodded in response. "I see."

"Hey, why don't you guys join us?" Jack's voice startled them all.

"Uh, we wouldn't want to… intrude. I'm sure you guys need some... some time alone together…"

"Indeed," Teal'c added as Daniel trailed off.

Jack looked over to Sam for her input. A quick but silent conversation seemed to pass between them before Sam finally spoke up. "No, really, I think he's right. You should join us. Make it a team event."

Daniel's gaze passed back and forth between them for a moment. "I've still got a ton of stuff to catalog from the Giza dig. But maybe we could join you later?"

Jack smiled. "Sure. We'll be there all weekend."

Daniel nodded. "All right, why don't we plan on meeting up on Sunday. That'll give you two some time and we'll still be able to do the whole team thing." Daniel's expression shifted then into one of concern. "Uh, Jack… what about… you know, the whole regs issue? I mean, isn't that the big reason you two stayed apart for so long?"

"We found a way around the regs. In fact, I just phoned the President about it before the briefing. He wasn't thrilled, but he agreed. As of today, I'm resigning my commission. I'll be running the SGC as a civilian."

Daniel's eyes widened. "Oh. Wow. That's… are you sure?"

"Yes, Daniel. I'm very sure. Never been more so."

"And you're okay with this?" Daniel said to Sam.

"Well, there aren't too many other options for us. Not unless I want to transfer off of this base—which I have considered, by the way. Now that the Goa'uld threat is pretty much wiped out, along with the Replicators, maybe it's time for some changes. Eight years is a long time on the front line."

"Well… It sounds like the two of you have a lot to talk about… Are you sure you want us to come up to the cabin?"

Jack nodded, as did Sam. "I think we're all overdue for some some 'team bonding' time," Jack said, his fingers waggling in the air. "What better way to do that than fishing?"

Since it seemed to be a rhetorical question, no one in the room answered.

Daniel finally nodded his head. "All right. Sunday it is." Teal'c nodded as well, and the two of them left Sam's lab. Jack remained behind.

"That went… well, I think."

Sam smiled. "Could've been much worse."

"Teal'c didn't seem too surprised," Jack mused.

Sam frowned. "Daniel did."

"He didn't know you'd called off the wedding. Why didn't you tell him you called off the wedding?"

"I just never had the chance." Sam busied herself with putting away the video.

"I see." Jack strolled across the room, stopping just in front of her. To keep himself from pulling her into his arms, he jammed his hands into his pockets. "Well… I've cleared off my schedule for the weekend. You about ready to get out of here?"

With a bright smile, Sam nodded her head. "Let's go fishing," she said, delighting Jack with her unabridged enthusiasm.


	5. Chapter 5

It was still fairly early in the morning by the time Sam and Jack finally hit the road to Minnesota. They enjoyed a great deal of pleasant conversation over the course of the long drive. They had considered flying out, but decided that the lengthy road trip would be a pleasant diversion after all the time they'd spent cooped up inside Cheyenne Mountain.

During the sixteen-plus hour drive, they took the time to get to know each other on a deeper and more personal level than they had been allowed under their previous professional relationship. Jack told her all about how he'd grown up in the wilds of Minnesota, how he developed his love of all things hockey, and how he came to join the Air Force in spite of being raised in a very pacifistic family. Sam told him all about growing up a military brat, the ways she would torment her older brother during their childhood years, and why she followed in her father's footsteps and joined the military rather than writing her own ticket in the civilian world.

They shared the bad along with the good. Jack told her about some of his black ops work, the stuff that wasn't still deeply classified, anyway; Sam told him about how difficult her teenage years had been after her mother's untimely death. Jack even opened up to her about his son and his former marriage, and Sam let him in on how hard it was for her to live up to her father's expectations and demands. She told him about her early dream of being an astronaut and how honored she was to be have been able to be a part of the Stargate program. He told her that he'd wanted to be a professional hockey player in his youth and how that dream had been lost when he realized what a difference he might make in the world through working in the military.

Sam and Jack also enjoyed the freedoms of their new relationship as lovers; Sam often found herself reaching across the cab of Jack's truck to touch him, to hold his hand or simply run her fingers through his hair, which always made Jack smile. Jack, too, had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, and just as often found himself reaching out to touch Sam, which naturally brought a smile to her face.

Even though they'd worked closely together for eight years, there was a ton of information that they didn't know about each other; by the end of the drive, though, that had been whittled down to only a fair little bit. They enjoyed every moment of the discovery process, and were delighted to find out how much they had in common, not the least of that was their particular brand of humor. Even though he could always get a laugh out of her with his often sarcastic jokes, Sam was still a bit surprised at how much of that same sense of humor she herself had. And so, Jack regaled her with tales of the antics of his beloved Simpson's characters, and Sam delighted him with amusing anecdotes of her life before the Stargate program. They found themselves enjoying a number of battles of wits as the conversation flowed.

Of course, as they tend to do over long periods of time, there were several moments when the conversation would lull, and they would each find themselves reflecting on the course of events that had eventually brought them together. The silence was always companionable, though, and never awkward.

It was during one such lull near the end of the journey that Sam found her thoughts wandering to one subject in particular: the future of their relationship. Part of her felt it was too soon to start making any sort of long-term-commitment type plans, and yet, she couldn't help but feel that it was about damned time they started making those very kinds of plans. Glancing over at Jack through the waning light of sunset, she decided to broach the subject.

"So… I've been thinking," Sam began.

Jack snorted. "Do you ever stop thinking?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Sam resisted a childish impulse to stick her tongue out at him. "About the future. Our future."

"Do tell," he replied.

"We're not rushing things," Sam said.

"We're not," Jack agreed.

Sam nodded. "We've been building toward this for years now."

"Eight of them, if memory serves." Jack glanced over at her through the corner of his eye.

"So whatever we decide to do, we really can't say we're rushing things."

"We just agreed that we're not rushing things."

Sam smiled with a small sigh. "So, what I was thinking was… maybe we should…"

"Get married?" Jack queried, surprising her.

"Are you reading my mind?" Sam asked incredulously.

Jack laughed. "No. But it does seem to me to be the next logical step."

"Okay…" Sam said slowly. "I know my reasoning, but what's yours?"

"Well, they've already yanked me out of retirement once. Who's to say they won't do it again?" Jack winced at the thought before continuing. "And if they did, we'd be right back at square one, with the whole chain of command issue royally screwing us. However, if we got married during this period of down time, there's not much they can or would say about the issue. You could remain my direct subordinate, and there wouldn't be a damn thing the regs would have against it."

"Funny," Sam replied, "that's pretty much the same thing I was thinking."

"Great minds think alike, and so do we." Jack turned to look at Sam briefly. "So, what do you say, Sam… would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh yeah. Let's do it, Jack. Let's get married." She gave him her most brilliant and dazzling beam ever. Jack was pretty sure the inside of his truck was glowing from the light of her face.

"Sweet!" Jack reached across, clasped her left hand, and brought it to his lips.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed. "We're getting' married!" She kept staring at Jack, quite certain she'd never seen him smile the way he was doing now. She pulled their hands back to her and kissed his hand.

A few minutes later, Jack turned off the highway and onto a narrow private road. The path twisted and curved around several small lakes before coming to an end beside a lovely log cabin. Sam tore her gaze away from Jack to take in the view before her.

The last tendrils of light were just escaping the horizon as they arrived, but there was just enough light for Sam to take in the amazing scene. Jack's cabin was indeed every bit as secluded and private as she had imagined. His yard was wilderness, and there was a small dock jutting into his own private lake. On the other side of the lake, trees stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"It's beautiful," Sam sighed.

"I'm rather fond of it," Jack said as he parked the truck near the cabin. He turned off the ignition and opened his door. "Shall we?"

Sam nodded, unable to tear her gaze away from her surroundings. She sat there for a long moment before she realized that Jack had gotten out and was opening her door for her. He reached a hand out and she took it as she exited the cab. They walked around to the bed of the truck and extracted their bags. Sam then followed Jack along the path to the door of the cabin. Jack made quick work of unlocking and opening it, motioning for Sam to enter first.

As he stepped inside, he flipped a switch and the room was illuminated by a pair of table lamps in opposite corners of the living room. It was as beautiful on the inside as it had been outdoors. He had good taste, Sam thought as she took in the simple furnishings. There was a comfortable looking couch sitting opposite a large stone fireplace, and there was a pair of doorways, one in each corner of the room opposite the main door.

"Kitchen's that way," Jack said, indicating the doorway farthest from them. "Bedrooms and baths are down that hall." He stepped inside and closed the door behind them. "I'll just go put these in our room. Make yourself at home."

"Our room," Sam repeated under her breath. "That's gonna take some getting used to, I guess."

"Did you say something?" Jack called out.

"It's going to take some getting used to," she repeated.

"What is?"

"Us," Sam answered.

Jack came back into the room. "Well, I, for one, am looking forward to getting used to us." He strode across to where Sam was still standing and clasped her face gently between his warm hands. He tilted her face up as he brought his head down to graze her lips with his own. It was a leisurely kiss, but one that left no doubt as to its intentions. He was definitely trying to drive her mad with desire, and it was working.

"Mmm," Jack said as he broke off the kiss. "I have been wanting to do that all afternoon."

"Me too," Sam replied. "And I'm definitely looking forward to getting used to that."

Jack kissed her once more, this time a little less languidly and a little more demanding. Sam responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his waist as he pulled her in a little closer. It was quite some time before they came up for air.

"So," Sam managed, her voice sounding just a little too breathless, "this is where you've been threatening to take me all these years."

Jack smiled. "Let me give you the ten-cent tour." He took her hand in his and led her across the room, through the doorway into the kitchen.

"Here's the kitchen. Nothin' fancy," he said, and meant it. The stove looked to be as old as the house, and the table was of a simple and rustic design, with a couple of benches rather than chairs. He led her through the kitchen into what turned out to be a bedroom. "This is the guest room. I'll let Daniel and Teal'c duke it out as to who gets the bed and who gets the floor." Sam giggled in response.

Jack then led her through another door across the small room. "This is the guest bath, which also opens up to…" Jack opened the second door in the room, "… the hall way." They stepped into said hallway; a few steps later, they stood next to an open door. "And this would be our room," Jack said as he reached in and turned on a light.

Sam stepped into the room. It was a decent size room with a large window over the bed. The bed itself was covered in a plain plaid blanket and sat on top of a simple wrought iron frame. There were matching nightstands on either side, and a cedar chest sat the foot. Sam noted that their bags were sitting on top of the chest. She then noticed another doorway at the far end of the room.

"Let me guess… master bath?"

Jack nodded. "Fully armed and operational."

"Good to know," she replied.

"Hey," Jack said softly, turning and pulling her into his waiting embrace.

" 'Hey' yourself." Their hands were still joined, but Sam brought her free hand up to caress the slight stubble of beard on his face.

"We're gettin' married!" Jack looked so happy she was afraid he might burst.

"Yeah, we are." Sam's face was lit up from the inside, her eyes lighting brighter than any snake-head's glowing eyes had ever done.

"I love you, you know." Jack's tone was suddenly very serious.

"Yes, I know," Sam responded.

"I intend to make love to you all night long," Jack informed her.

"That's good… I don't intend to let you out of bed much at all tomorrow."

"Good. 'Cause it was a long eight years, and I intend to make up for lost time."

"Sounds like the perfect plan." She started to say something more, but the words were lost in Jack's kiss, and in moments she had no clue what it had been that she wanted to say. She sufficed for kissing him back, winding her arms around him and pulling him impossibly closer to her. It was going to be a long, pleasant night indeed.

Jack kissed her ever more deeply, his tongue slipping inside her mouth as she sighed into him. They teased and delighted one another for long moments before Sam pulled away.

"Let me," she said quietly as she gently tugged on the hem of Jack's t-shirt. She lifted it up over his head, and then tossed it into a corner of the room. She splayed her hands across his chest and kissed him again, once, then twice, then she began trailing soft kisses along his jaw. His chest rumbled with sounds of approval.

Sam continued her trail of kisses down Jack's neck, pausing to savor the taste of his skin every now and then before continuing her path downward. She traced lazy circles around his nipples with her tongue before finding a scar from an old bullet wound; she placed a tender kiss there. She then moved ever lower still, kissing her way across every inch of his skin before she finally reached his waistband. She raked her hands down his side, eliciting a shiver from him as she unfastened his jeans and pushed them down his long legs.

She ran her hands down one leg and back up the other. The evidence of his arousal was straining against the fabric of his boxers, and she gently extracted him, removing the last garment from his body and tossing it in the pile with the rest of his clothing. Sam stood back a step to admire her work and his nude form.

Jack was still an impressive specimen, and Sam reveled in the knowledge that he was, at long last, all hers for the taking. She pulled his face to hers with both hands for a long, sensual kiss. She then dropped her hands to clasp him firmly as she dropped to her knees before him. Before he could utter a word, she took him into her mouth and virtually swallowed him whole.

Jack groaned a deep throaty growl that only served to encourage Sam. She used her hands and her mouth with as much skill as he'd ever experienced; no sign of awkwardness or nervousness was apparent in her ministrations. In mere moments, he was feeling weak-kneed and light-headed, but Sam wouldn't be stopped.

"Sam… I'm gonna… you should… stop…" Jack managed, but Sam wouldn't be deterred from her task. She continued to shower him with attention, and Jack soon found himself exploding into her. When he finally finished, Sam pulled away, leaving Jack feeling shaky and dizzy from her loving. He took a few stumbling steps backward until he felt the bed behind him, then he dropped onto its soft surface.

"Wow."

Sam smiled at his response. Never before had she had the desire to perform such a task on a man, not even when she'd been engaged to marry—either time. And yet, something about Jack O'Neill compelled her to offer that service, and she was pleased that he had so obviously enjoyed it.

Jack regarded Sam with eyes foggy with desire. He wasn't sure how much recovery time certain parts of his anatomy were going to need, but he knew he'd be damned if he didn't shower her with every bit as much affection as she had just shared with him. He reached a hand out to her, which she took as she moved to sit on the bed beside him.

"My turn," he said softly, prompting a smile of anticipation from Sam. Slowly, with ever so much care and dedication to his task, he unbuttoned the simple cardigan sweater Sam wore. As each button was released, he placed a kiss on the skin it exposed; she wore no shirt, only a simply lacy bra beneath. As he kissed the deepest part of the valley between her breasts, Sam gasped in pleasure. Jack continued working the buttons free, and then as the sweater fell down around her, he reached up and unclasped her bra, letting it, too, drop to the bed.

Jack brought his hands up to cup her breasts, his thumbs tracing the outline of her nipples as he brought his mouth back to hers. He kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her lips and tongue and finding himself increasingly aroused once again. He imitated the path Sam had taken with him, kissing a lazy path down the side of her neck until his mouth reached one of her breasts. He pulled her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it, sending chills of pleasure running through her.

He worked his way over to her other breast, lavishing it with the same attention as he had the first, and by the time he released her, she was shivering and whimpering. He gently eased her back onto the bed, then began trailing kisses lower down her body until her jeans got in his way. He made quick work of dispensing with both them and her lacy panties, and in little time, she was as nude as he.

Much like Sam had, Jack took a moment to savor the sight of her laying on the bed waiting for him. He began massaging her legs with great care, starting at her ankles and ever so slowly working his way up to the juncture of her legs. As his fingers found her heated core, Sam moaned, her hips bucking up off the bed a bit. Jack chuckled quietly as he continued to survey her moist center with loving fingers.

"Please, Jack," Sam moaned, and Jack was only to happy to comply. He set about pleasing her the best way he knew how, his lips and tongue descending upon her, causing her to whimper and moan with delight. He took his time exploring her, wanting to extend her pleasure for as long as possible. Sam, though, was rapidly losing patience, and he found her grabbing his hand and guiding it down to join his mouth in loving assistance. When she tried to withdraw her own hand, though, Jack wouldn't let her, and after a moment, she was exploring her own body along with him. The last coherent thought she had was that this was the single most erotic thing she had ever done. Then the world shattered around her, and her entire body was racked with spasms of utter bliss.

Only after she completely stopped moving did Jack release her, and he slowly dragged his body up along hers so that he could kiss her mouth once again. As they merged together, Sam sighed into him once more.

"Are you…" Sam began, then had to stop and catch her breath. "Have you recovered?" she asked with a smile.

Jack returned her grin as he moved himself over her. "Oh, yeah. I'm ready if you are." In answer, she grabbed him and guided him into her warm, waiting body. They began to move together, their rhythm coming as naturally as breathing. Sam dragged her hands up along his back, raking him gently with her short fingernails. Jack tangled his hands in her hair as he kissed her deeply, all the love he felt for her pouring out in that kiss.

Sam arched her back, bringing her legs high up his waist, and Jack brought a hand down to pull one thigh impossibly higher. She hooked her other leg back around Jack's leg as they continued to plunge together. Jack slipped his hand in between them and began treating her to new forms of pleasure as he massaged that sensitive bundle of nerves at the very core of her as he continued thrusting into her.

Sam moaned and pressed the full length of her body into Jack as she felt a powerful climax rapidly approaching. She could scarcely believe he could bring such a strong reaction from her so quickly after the last, and yet, the tingling forming low in her belly couldn't be mistaken. She called out his name, and Jack answered her in a voice low and sexy and designed to drive her over the edge with desire; it worked, and she began trembling beneath him as wave after wave of pleasure overcame her.

Jack, for his part, was still a ways off from reaching a second peak, and simply rode the tide out with her, letting her slide along his length as the waves slowed. He sat up, then, pulling her along with him, her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist. He then leaned back, twisting Sam a bit and unhitching one leg so that she was lying perpendicular to him, her legs draped across his stomach. He reestablished a steady rhythm, his hands working magic across her entire body.

As he slowly worked his way into a faster rhythm, Sam sat up just enough that she could reach his face with her own and once again they were kissing deeply and passionately. She massaged his scalp and caressed his cheeks, and then she trailed her hands across his chest, down lower and lower until she could circle him with her hand as he thrust into her. She pressed her thumb into the most sensitive places she knew, and in moments, Jack was groaning, his movements quickly losing cohesive rhythm and dissolving into spasmodic jerks as his climax overtook him at long last.

Slowly, they came back down to earth. Sam moved her legs around so that Jack was spooned up behind her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her neck as they settled into place.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm… you're pretty incredible yourself," she replied. Jack kept himself buried deep inside her as they slowly drifted into a deep, sated sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was true to her word and scarcely let Jack out of bed much of the next day. Much like honeymooning newlyweds, they spent the day getting familiar with each other on the most intimate of levels. If they'd had a copy of the Kama Sutra on hand, they probably would've tried every position; as it was, they found they tended to get rather creative. At least their sex life would never be boring.

It was late in the afternoon by the time they finally decided to get dressed and stay out of the bedroom for a while. Jack promised Sam a great dinner, but as usual, he burned the meat. They settled for a light salad and beers out on the dock as they watched the sun set.

"So…" Jack began slowly.

"Yes?" Sam prompted.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Sam frowned, but didn't say anything, just waited patiently for him to open up. "While you were inside fixing the salad, I got a call from the President."

"I thought you had decided to remain incommunicado for this trip."

"I wanted to, but the President insisted that he be able to get in touch with me should the need arise. It arose."

"Oh. So what's the bad news?" Sam asked with no small sense of trepidation.

"My resignation will not be accepted after all."

"Damn," Sam swore.

"It gets worse." Jack's face was the picture of malcontent. "Brace yourself: I'm being transferred to Washington."

"Washington? The Pentagon? Why? Doesn't he know we need you at the SGC?"

"Hammond's retiring. They want me to take his place. Effective yesterday, as a matter of fact." Jack took a long swig of his beer.

Sam swallowed hard as she closed her eyes. "So… who's coming into the SGC?"

"General Landry is already there. He's a good guy, much better than a lot of the bozos they could've put in charge." Jack took another pull of his beer before continuing. "I'll have time to clear out my office Monday, and I'm expected in bright and early Tuesday morning in DC."

Sam was shaking her head back and forth. "I don't know if I want to continue there if you're gone."

"Sam, the program still needs you," Jack said solemnly.

"What about R&D?" Sam said suddenly.

"What about it?" Jack asked.

"Well, what if… what if I transferred over there?"

"You know that Nevada is actually farther from DC than the Springs, right?"

"Yes, but… it wouldn't be front line work. To be honest, I'm getting a little tired of having my six shot at every week."

"Can't blame you there." Jack finished his beer and set the bottle down on the dock next to his chair. "You'll miss the action, though."

"But when I think about all the technology we've acquired over the years… technology that I've barely been able to scratch the surface of… I think I want to do it, Jack. I want to transfer to R&D."

Jack mulled the idea over in his head for a quiet moment. "At least you'd be safe. I wouldn't have to worry about who's watching your six every week."

"We should talk it over with Daniel and Teal'c, don't you think?"

Jack sighed. "I'm sure they'll support whatever decision we make. But I've got a gut feeling Teal'c's going to want to go his separate way with the newly freed Jaffa nation now that the Goa'uld are pretty much history. He's all but said as much to me already."

"What about Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I'm sure Daniel will find plenty to keep him busy and out of trouble for while."

"So… this may really be it, then." Sam took a long, last drink of her beer. "The end of SG:1 as we know it."

"The end of SG:1 as we know it happened the day I accepted the promotion to run the base." Jack stood up, extending a hand down to Sam. She accepted and stood up with him. "But things are definitely going to be… different."

"We can handle different," Sam said reassuringly.

"So, I'm thinkin'…"

"Again?"

"Yes, again," Jack retorted with a cheeky grin. "I'm thinkin' maybe we ought to call up the nearest Justice of the Peace tomorrow."

Sam blinked a few times in surprise. "You want to get married tomorrow?"

"Versus giving them a chance to mess around with us any further, like keeping you in my direct chain of command? Right now, you officially report to Landry, not me. I'd say it's the perfect opportunity."

"I didn't exactly pack a wedding dress, you know."

"You could wear a kimono and I'd be happy, you know." Jack pulled her in close. "We can always have a second ceremony later on if you want to do it right."

"I never really wanted the big, fancy church-wedding, to be honest. A simple ceremony sounds great. And I do have a dress, nothing fancy, but it'll work. As long as you're there, it'll be perfect." She stretched up and pressed her lips to his; Jack deepened the kiss.

"All right," Jack said as they finally parted. "I'll make a few phone calls, and after the boys arrive… we'll get married."

Sam made a happy little squee sound as she grinned from ear to ear. "I can't wait!" She kissed Jack again before taking a step back and bending down to retrieve their bottles. Jack grabbed their folding chairs and the two went back inside. After putting their respective burdens in their proper places, they walked hand in hand back to their bedroom.

They were fairly exhausted from their day's activities, and yet, they still couldn't keep their hands and bodies off of one another. As Sam stripped down, Jack sat on the bed watching her. She then turned and began stripping him down, too. Once they were both fully disrobed, she lay down on the bed and Jack spooned up beside her, his hand slipping around her waist. He began gently fondling her and she sighed in bliss. Jack hitched one of her legs up over his and entered her from behind, gently rocking them from side to side as he slid in and out of her. They fell asleep like that.

Sam was the first to wake early the next morning, and the first thought that passed through her head was that Jack was still buried deep inside of her, as hard as he'd ever been. The next thought was that they would be joined together as man and wife in a short while. Muscles deep within her tensed up in anticipation, and the erotic gesture was enough to stir Jack.

"Mornin'" he said in greeting, his lips fastening to her neck. Sam moaned in response, and Jack quickly began thrusting deep inside of her. "You ready to become Mrs. O'Neill?"

"Oh, I'm ready all right," she managed to reply, her voice breathless.

Jack simply grinned as one hand fondled her breast and the other fondled someplace much lower. Sam again moaned in response. Jack rolled onto his back, bringing her with him; he then twisted her around so that she was facing him. She immediately brought her face down to his for a deeply passionate kiss, one filled with all the excited anticipation she was feeling for their impending nuptials. Their tempo escalated, and in a matter of minutes, they were collapsing together in orgasmic bliss.

They slowly got out of bed and hit the shower together, taking turns lathering up and rinsing down. Jack exited first, leaving Sam to wash her hair solo. She savored the hot water beating down on her body as she listened to Jack making the requisite phone calls to find a Justice of the Peace willing to come out to the cabin and perform the last-minute ceremony. It only took a couple of attempts before everything was secured.

"There is one detail I kind of over-looked," Sam called out as she got out of the shower.

"What's that?"

"Cassie. She's gonna kill us for getting married without her."

Jack looked at the clock, then heaved a sigh. "It's too late to catch Daniel and Teal'c and have them bring her out. What do you want to do? I could cancel the JP, and we could get married later—"

"Forget that. You're marrying me today, Jack O'Neill." Sam wrapped a towel around her as she went back into the bedroom. "Like you said, there's no telling how long this particular window of opportunity is going to last."

"Think she'll forgive us?" Jack was already dressed in jeans and a simple gray t-shirt, the nicest attire he'd brought with him, and was in the process of putting on a pair of well-worn sneakers.

"Well, we could go with that second ceremony idea you had. But let's keep it small and simple. I really don't want anything too… formal."

Jack nodded. "Whatever makes you happy, Sam." He crossed the room and dropped a small and simple kiss on her lips.

"Don't make me start saying corny things, like 'you make me happy'…" Sam moved out of his easy embrace and pulled her dress out of her garment bag. "You know, I had wondered at the time why I packed a dress for a fishing trip… Now I'm glad I did."

"Sixth sense?"

"More like, be prepared for anything."

Jack left the room just before she dropped the towel, an action certain to distract him from his current task—getting some breakfast ready.

"Daniel and Teal'c should be here soon," he called out. Sam kicked the door closed as she pulled out undergarments and proceeded to get ready for the big event. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, thanks," she answered. She slipped the dress on. It was a simple, one-piece sundress of a pale peach color which brought out the natural blush in her complexion. It had three-quarter length sleeves and flowed around her, clinging to her curves in all the right places. It ended at mid-calf, and she slipped on a pair of matching sandals. She grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair before she went back to the bathroom to apply a little bit of makeup.

While she was getting ready, Daniel and Teal'c arrived. Daniel rapped on the door before opening it, not giving Jack time to cross the cabin and answer.

"Knock, knock," Daniel called out as they entered.

"Back here, Daniel."

"Hey Jack! How's it going?"

"Do you really want to know?" Jack replied.

"Uh-oh… everything all right between you and Sam?" Daniel asked, concern filling his voice. Teal'c closed the door behind them and the two men crossed into the kitchen where Jack was just finishing the cooking of his "world famous" omelet.

"Everything is great on that front."

"So… what's going on?"

"The President turned down my resignation," Jack said without preamble.

"Oh. I thought that was a done deal," Daniel said, a frown filling his features.

"Me too. But apparently, Hammond's ready to retire, for real this time, and they want me to take his place." Jack turned the fire off on the stove and set the omelet onto a plate. "You hungry?"

Daniel shook his head; Jack repeated the offer to Teal'c, who wordlessly declined as well. Jack sat down at the table.

"So that's it, you're off to Washington?"

"Pretty much. Such is life in the military. They say jump, you jump. Then you ask how high."

Daniel shook his head. "You know, it doesn't matter how long I've lived with it, I'll never fully understand the military mind-set. What's this gonna do to you and Sam?"

"Funny you should ask," Jack said between mouthfuls.

"You have a plan, I take it."

"Of course we do. This just bumped up the timetable a bit."

"Okay…" Daniel said slowly. "So what's the plan?"

"We're getting married." Jack grinned, a very proud beam that lit up his eyes in a way Daniel was pretty sure he'd never seen on the man.

Daniel's eyes widened; Teal'c's eyebrow inclined, but that was the extent of the reaction from the bigger man. "When?" Daniel asked after a moment.

"This morning."

"Wow. You really aren't wasting any time, are you?" At the shake of Jack's head, Daniel continued, his voice concerned. "Are you sure you're both ready for this? I mean, a week ago, Sam was supposed to be marrying… someone else… and now you two are suddenly ready to tie the knot? Isn't that rushing things a bit?"

"Maybe. On the other hand…" Jack set his fork down before continuing. "Sam knew for a while that marrying Pete," Jack spit the name out as if it had a bad taste, "wasn't what she wanted, it just took her a bit to bow out gracefully. And as far as she and I are concerned, this has been in the making for the better part of eight years. I think that's a long enough wait, don't you?"

"And Sam… she's sure?"

"Yes, I am." Sam answered for herself, coming up behind Daniel. She wrapped her arms around him in a sisterly hug. "Thanks for the concern, though." She turned and gave Teal'c a similar embrace. "And thank you for joining us. It wouldn't be right without the two of you there to witness the occasion."

At last, Daniel smiled as Sam made her way around the table to sit beside Jack. "You look great, Sam."

"Thank you," she said with a blush and a downward tilt of her head.

"So when exactly is the ceremony?" Daniel asked as he took a seat opposite the pair. Teal'c remained standing, his hands clasped behind his back.

"In about an hour or so. Soon as the JP gets here." Jack finished off the last of his omelet. So, Daniel," Jack said as he stood up to clean off his dishes. "Would you mind doing me the honor of being my best man?"

Daniel smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

"And Teal'c," Sam said, "I'd love for you to be my best man."

Teal'c again inclined a single eyebrow. "What function does this 'best man' serve?"

"Well, basically all you have to do is stand beside me and give me your support through the ceremony," Sam answered.

Daniel started to explain the traditional roles served by the attendants at a human, American wedding, much to the amusement of both Sam and Jack. He explained that Sam would normally have a "maid of honor" but that they were going a non-traditional route in the absence of any females to serve that function. "There would also normally be a reception following the ceremony itself, and the two lead attendants, you and I in this case, would make toasts to the bride and groom, wishing them all the best in their new life together, etcetera, etcetera. I don't think there's going to be a reception, though." Daniel looked to Sam and Jack for confirmation.

"No, no reception. Just the simple ceremony. We're going to redo it back home once we get everything settled, give Cassie a chance to witness the occasion as well," Sam answered. "Oh, and… I don't know if Jack mentioned, but… I'm going to put in a request to transfer out to R&D."

"R&D?" Daniel went bug-eyed once again. "No, he failed to mention that."

"Sorry," Jack said.

"So this is it, then. The official end of SG:1."

"Oh, there'll still be an SG:1. It just won't be us anymore." Jack moved back to Sam's side, pulling her up into his embrace. "We spent eight years on the front lines, Daniel. Don't you think that's enough? Aren't there other things you'd rather do now that we've beaten all those nasty bad guys?"

"Well, yeah, now that you mention it, there's a ton of stuff I'd love to do. I never seem to have time for the archaeological stuff for which I was trained… and then there's exploring some of that 'meaning of life stuff' we keep stumbling across that I never have time to really get into… But, Sam… Are you sure you're ready to spend all your time in a lab? Won't you miss the action?"

Sam chuckled. "Jack asked me the same thing, and the answer is an unequivocal 'Yes.' I am definitely ready for some serious lab time, maybe even something resembling a normal 9-5 schedule."

"As long as you're sure," Daniel said once more, still appearing less than thoroughly convinced.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, Daniel. You'll see," Sam said reassuringly. Before any further conversation could take place, though, there was a knock at the door.

"Its show time," Jack said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dear friends," the Justice of the Peace began, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of…" he paused to consult his notes; he was a somewhat elderly, bespectacled man prone to bouts of absentmindedness, but he had been the first man available to perform the civil ceremony. "Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter." They stood outside at the dock of Jack's private little lake.

"It is my understanding that these two souls have waited a long time for this moment and could bear the wait no further. Hence my coming here on such short notice today," he said with a pointed look towards Jack. "Marriage is a wonderful, blessed union of two people, binding them together for the remainder of their natural lives. You are certain that you are ready to undertake such a union?" He looked to each of them and waited for their nods of assent. "Very well."

They had agreed to utilize the traditional vows in this ceremony; there would be time for more personalized vows in their second ceremony at an undetermined later date. "Do you, Jack O'Neill, take Samantha to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Jack held Sam's gaze with his own. "I do."

"And do you, Samantha Carter, take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Sam smiled that brilliant million-megawatt beam she saved for Jack. "I do."

"And do you have the rings?"

Daniel provided the rings that the Justice had been kind enough to bring along for them; they were simple gold bands that would be properly sized later, as well.

"Please place the ring on her hand, saying, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Jack did as he was instructed, his voice growing soft and husky, barely audible even to Sam's close ears.

"Samantha, please place the ring on Jack's hand, saying, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Sam placed the ring on Jack's hand with slightly trembling fingers, her voice equally soft as she repeated the words.

"May you always remember and honor the vows made here today before me and these two witnesses. By the power vested in me, I do now pronounce you husband and wife. You may, of course, kiss your bride."

Jack was only too happy to do so, pulling Sam into his arms and kissing her deeply and thoroughly. Daniel began to clap, and Teal'c followed his lead. The Justice simply nodded his head at the couple.

"Congratulations," Daniel said as they finally came up for air. "I'm very happy for you both," he added.

"As am I," chimed in Teal'c.

"Thanks, guys," Sam said. Jack offered her his arm and led her away from the dock.

"Perhaps a celebratory… beer?" Jack offered.

The Justice shook his head in decline. The business end of the transaction had been taken care of before the ceremony, so he said his farewells and departed.

Daniel and Teal'c, though, accepted Jack's offer, in spite of the relatively early hour of the day. Jack disappeared inside the cabin with Sam, leaving Daniel and Teal'c to wonder how long they'd be indisposed. Much to their surprise, the newlyweds returned almost immediately, the proffered beer in hand.

Daniel opened his and held it out toward the group. "A toast," he said. "To Sam and Jack. May you find all the happiness together you so richly deserve." They all drank in companionable silence for a moment.

"So… shall we do what we came here for?" Jack asked. At the inclined eyebrows of both Daniel and Teal'c, Jack added, "Fishing!"

Sam laughed. "I should go change before I tackle that particular activity."

"Need any help?" Jack offered with a suggestive waggle of his brows.

Daniel had to good grace to blush as he looked away. "Why don't Teal'c and I get some… supplies together... from the kitchen?"

"Sure, you'll find chairs and an ice chest in the closet, plenty of beer and ice in the fridge, and the poles and tackle are in the shed around back." With that, Jack took Sam's hand and led her inside.

"Don't think we'll be seeing much of them for a while," Daniel mused.

Daniel was right, of course.

Jack took great delight in helping Sam out of her dress, and then proceeded to again explore every inch of his new bride. Jack took Sam's hands in his as he laid her back on the bed. He caressed her bare skin with warm, sure hands, his mouth dreamily teasing her, bringing her to the brink of climax before pulling back again. Sam endured the journey to the edge a couple of times before deciding to take matters into her own hands, literally.

She sat up abruptly and grabbed Jack's face, kissing him soundly as she let her hands trail due south. She clasped him firmly, squeezing and stroking the length of him as she worked magic on his mouth. She began trailing kisses down his body until she found his most sensitive places, and then lingered there for a good long while, lavishing him with her loving attention.

Jack thought he was going to come out of his skin; she was driving him round the bend with desire. He finally dug his hands into her hair and pulled her head free of him, dragging her up his body so that he could kiss that delectable mouth once more. He wasted no more time, finally joining her, burying himself to the hilt deep within her womb. As she shifted and adjusted to his presence, she moaned in satisfaction.

"I love you, husband," Sam said on a sigh.

"Love you, wife," he returned, out of breath as he plunged slowly but deeply into her.

They soon established an easy, even leisurely rhythm, unhurried and savoring every moment. They knew this time together wouldn't last nearly long enough and they were determined to make the very most of it. Jack used his hands and mouth to make love to her, too, and Sam matched him touch for touch, stroke for loving stroke.

Considering their considerable activity over the past few days, it was nothing short of a miracle that either one had a climax left in them; and yet, sure enough, after a while orgasmic ecstasy overcame them. They collapsed together in satiated harmony.

Some time later, they emerged from the cabin. Sam was clad in much more fishing-appropriate attire of jeans and a dark blue sweater that nicely complemented her light blue eyes.

They discovered that Daniel and Teal'c hadn't gotten much set up outside, but the ice chest was ready to go, and there were a couple of chairs waiting on the dock. The two men were no where to be found; instead, they had left a note which read: "Gone exploring, back in a bit."

Jack grabbed a pair of fishing poles and led Sam out to the dock. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're not lost," Jack said as they sat down.

Jack proceeded to instruct Sam in the art of fishing, and in no time, she was casting and reeling like a pro.

"This is great," Sam said after a while.

"Told ya!"

"I can't believe we didn't do it years ago," she added.

"Yes, well… let's not dwell," Jack said with a smile. Sam giggled. Behind them, Daniel and Teal'c arrived, carrying the cooler between them.

Just then, a fish jumped out of the water a few yards ahead of them.

"Didn't that tape say there were no fish in your pond?"

Jack looked at her for a moment. "Close enough." Sam narrowed her eyes at him briefly before nodding.

Daniel and Teal'c set up the chairs on the grass near the dock, and Teal'c sat down as Daniel extracted beers from the cooler for Sam and Jack.

"So…" Daniel began, "…You two are actually married."

"We're actually married," Jack acknowledged.

"That's pretty… amazing, all things considered."

"I was beginning to wonder if the two of you would ever come to your senses." That comment came from the normally quiet Jaffa.

"You saw this coming for a while, didn't you Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed. It was, as you say, as plain as the proboscis on your face."

" 'Nose', Teal'c," Jack corrected. "As plain as the nose on your face."

"Indeed."

Sam muffled a giggle, and Jack simply chuckled.

"Well, it tends to be a little less obvious when you're in the thick of it, I guess," Daniel said.

"Denial is a powerful tool in self-deceit," Sam said. "I'm just sorry it took me so long and so much heart-ache to see past it."

"Hey, we're not dwellin', we're celebratin', remember?" Jack clinked his bottle against Sam's. "Here's to us. May we live happily ever after, and all those other lovely cliché's you know I love."

"To us," Sam echoed before taking a sip.

"So… How long do you think you'll continue to be on SG:1, Sam?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. Transfers can take a while to go through."

"I'll do what I can to expedite the process," Jack commented. "We should be able to have you running the place in no time."

"Running it?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"Well, I hear that the guy in charge there now wants something different himself, and I can think of no one more qualified to take over."

"Really? There's got to be someone more qualified than me," Sam mused. "I mean, I've only led command of a three-person team. That's quite a bit different from commanding an entire facility."

"True, but… No one has had their hands on more of the technology out there than you. You may not have gotten to study each individual piece for long, but there's hardly anything out there that didn't first pass through your hot little hands. From where I'm sitting, that makes you the ideal candidate for the job, and when I'm done talking with the President on the matter, I'm sure he'll agree."

"I don't know… considering… recent events," Sam said, indicating their matching wedding bands, "Don't you think that it might look a little, I don't know…"

"Like Jack's playing favorites?" Daniel chimed in.

"What the rest of the world doesn't know won't hurt," Jack answered. "We don't exactly need to broadcast our 'recent events', now do we?"

"Are you suggesting we keep our marriage a secret?"

"How about keeping it a 'need-to-know basis'. And really the only ones who need to know are us."

"And Cassie." Sam added.

"Yes, we can certainly tell Cassie." Jack agreed.

"So we are talking about keeping this a secret."

Jack frowned. "As much as I'd love to shout it from the rooftops, I think that's the more prudent course of action, don't you?"

Sam mulled it over for long minutes before nodding. "I suppose you're right. And it's really no different than me keeping my father's identity a 'need-to-know' secret."

"Exactly."

Sam sighed. "You'd love to shout it from the rooftops?"

"The highest ones in the galaxy, Sam. You're my wife, and I'm damn proud of it." Jack reached across and pulled Sam in to kiss her soundly. "I love you, Sam. Don't ever doubt that."

"I won't. And know that I love you, too."

"I know." Jack smiled as he pulled her to him for one more soul-searing kiss, while their friends looked on in unabashed approval.


	8. Epilogue

Very early Monday morning, the four set off by plane for Colorado Springs. Jack decided to return for his truck the following weekend and would drive it out to DC from the cabin when he had more time.

When they arrived in the Springs, they went first to visit Cassandra, at Sam's insistence. She didn't want to waste any time sharing the good news with her dear young friend. She only wished she could also share the news with Janet, though she was certain her friend was smiling on them from above.

Cassie was naturally thrilled for Sam and Jack, though she did give them her fair share of hell for getting married without her presence. She was somewhat mollified by the notion that they would be having a second ceremony at a later date, and insisted on being an intimate part of the planning for that one. Sam assured her that she would, and that she would also serve as Sam's maid of honor for the second service.

Sam took the next week off, using long accrued but rarely used leave time. She helped Jack pack up and move to Washington, and then spent several days planning out the small second wedding with Cassie's enthusiastic assistance. She bought a proper but simple white wedding gown, picked out an equally simple white rose bouquet, and set up a small reception for the half-dozen guests who'd be attending: Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie, Sam's brother Mark and his wife, and of course, General Hammond.

Sam and Jack had surprised the retiring General with a visit. They informed him of their past and impending nuptials, and Sam asked him to be the one to walk her down the aisle. He agreed only after she assured him that it was what her father would have wanted, and that her brother wasn't going to feel offended by the action.

The second wedding, they decided, would take place in a small, out of the way church in Washington on Friday, and they would spend the following weekend enjoying a more private honeymoon at the cabin. Sam would then transfer to Area 51 to take over as the head of Research and Development, and Jack would then settle into his duties as Head of Homeworld Security. Their married life would start with them living a couple of thousand miles apart, but after the mountain of regulations and duty that had separated them for so long, a little distance felt an easy obstacle to overcome.

And so, on a pleasant Friday afternoon, George Hammond escorted Sam down the aisle of the old church, and, flanked by him and Cassie on one side, and Daniel and Teal'c on the other, Sam and Jack repeated their pledges to live and love together for the rest of their lives; this time they used personalized vows written for them by their dear friend Daniel.

"I have walked beside you for many years," Jack said first. "You've seen me at my best and at my worst, and you have loved me unconditionally; and so that is what I give to you now: my love, unconditional and unyielding, for as long as we both shall live."

Sam repeated the vow, and then they again placed the rings on one another's fingers, this time saying, "I give you this ring, a perfect circle without beginning or end, just as our love has always been and will always be."

The man of the cloth officiating the ceremony spoke a few words about love and commitment, then pronounced them husband and wife. Jack kissed his bride with shameless enthusiasm, much to the delight of the few witnesses to the event. The small group joined together to enjoy a late evening supper of fine filet mignon and Champaign, and then the guests went back to their daily routines while Sam and Jack returned to the cabin in Minnesota.

Once there, Jack and Sam enjoyed the privacy and took the opportunity to 'christen' every room in the cabin; not even the kitchen table was spared from their amorous activities. They made passionate love all night long. They made tender and exquisite love during the daylight hours, and just when they thought they'd thoroughly exhausted themselves of such behavior, they found themselves languidly joining together again throughout the next night.

"It's going to be a long, lonely few weeks out in Washington," Jack said the morning they were to go their separate ways. They were at the airport, but a bit mindless of who in Minnesota might see them; they were, after all, still newlyweds.

"I may have Cassie for company, but I think this will be the first time in years that I'll have been without you for more than a few days," Sam replied. She let out a lengthy sigh. "Goodbyes really do suck."

Jack pulled her into his arms for a sure and steady embrace. "It's not goodbye, Sam."

Sam sniffed. "It sure feels like it," she said softly.

"Who knows…" Jack said thoughtfully, "Maybe one of these days, we'll have our very own Asgard transporters and we'll be able to come home to each other every night, regardless of where we're stationed."

"Wouldn't that be nice," Sam said, laughing gently.

"Hey, if anyone's earned them, it's us."

Sam pulled back just enough to see Jack's face. She caressed one cheek with her hand. "You have a safe drive back, okay?"

Jack nodded. He lowered his lips to hers for one last, lingering kiss before he let her go and climbed into his truck. Sam stood back, watching as he left. Only when he was out of sight did she heft up her bag and go inside to catch her flight out to Nevada. It was going to be a very long few weeks, but she knew they would always make the most of whatever time they had together. Time was, after all, not only relative, but a very precious commodity indeed.


End file.
